


眼福

by Monzent



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzent/pseuds/Monzent





	眼福

菅田将晖回到家的时候已经比较晚了，但家中的灯还亮着，他打开门说了一句：“我回来啦。”也没有人回应，他走过自家的玄关，看到餐桌上放了两个杯子，其中一个是空的，另外一个里面装了半杯水，杯壁上还有附着的水滴。菅田将晖向客厅看了一眼，毫不意外的看到了睡在沙发上的米津玄师。沙发前面的茶几上放了小半杯酒，从颜色上看似乎是米津玄师常喝的威士忌。菅田将晖走过去，推了推正在睡的米津玄师：“我说米，你要睡就去床上睡啊。”米津玄师被菅田将晖这么一弄弄醒了，轻轻“嗯了一声”，声音里带着他本来细水流金质感的沙哑。  
米津玄师从沙发上坐起来，习惯性的揉了揉自己的腰，再伸手去拿放在茶几上的酒杯，“欢迎回家——你今天怎么回来的这样晚，我本来说等你回来的，结果我都睡着了，”他喝了一口杯里的酒，皱了皱眉，“你看里面的冰都化了。本来桌上还给你留了点，估计也化没了。”菅田将晖笑笑，在米津玄师身边坐下。看着他说：“没事，化了就化了，常温着喝我也不介意。诶对，你明天事务所不是还有事吗？怎么还偏要等我回来。”米津玄师往沙发上一靠，用他那种懒懒散散的语气说道：“推了，本来就是去事务所的例行事务，也没啥意义，还不如在家待着，写写歌也好。”菅田将晖听了这番话，点了点头，“也好，这样你明天能晚点起，”又伸手去摸米津玄师新近染棕又烫过的卷发，“这下你明天就不太会跟我抱怨起的太早导致你腰疼了。”米津玄师任由菅田将晖蹂躏自己的头发，一脸无所谓的大爷样子说：“那倒是，还是自由点好，明天还可以晚点起——你明天拍戏也要拍到这么晚吗？”  
“明天我的戏份不多，拍的应该会挺快的，上午大概就能拍完，”菅田将晖已经把米津玄师的头发弄成鸟窝了，“下午我要去和趣里小姐去参加《活着就是爱》的宣番，不会太晚的。但你还是别等我了，早点睡好了，你看你之前不是因为熬夜总喊腰疼浑身疼什么的。”米津玄师又喝了口酒，继续用那种大爷语气说道：“那你每天东跑西跑的，也不见你歇一歇。”菅田将晖呵呵地笑了两声，起身去给自己倒了半杯威士忌，一边倒一边说：“我那可算是运动，你是整天窝在家里。”他又走回来，一屁股坐在米津玄师旁边，看也没看米津玄师略带嫌弃的眼神，抿了一口酒又说：“而且你总是窝在那里不开灯，一天到晚黑灯瞎火的，也不好好吃饭，还天天喝酒，又抽烟，虽然说不经常抽吧，但你还是抽烟。”米津玄师歪着头看着菅田将晖，嘴角带着一抹笑，静静地听他控诉自己。在菅田将晖说完之后，米津玄师才开口：“你真像我妈。”

这一句话就把菅田将晖其他的话噎回去了，他盯着米津玄师的脸，摆出一副怒气渐渐累积起来的样子，最后他深吸一口气，像头愤怒的小狮子一样扑过来，一下子把米津玄师按在了沙发上。他两只手按在米津玄师的肩膀上，同时因为身高的原因，他以一种非常尴尬的姿势——用膝盖夹住米津玄师的腰趴在他身上。米津玄师任由菅田将晖把自己压在沙发上边，半点不反抗。“你怎么这么瘦啊，”菅田将晖率先开口，“我之前也没觉得啊。”米津玄师淡定的接话：“因为我不运动，而且我记得当时拍灰色与青对谈那套写真的时候你好像还背过我。”菅田将晖沉默半晌，脸微微红了。他飞快地在米津玄师的唇上亲了一口。然后从米津玄师身上下来，往卫生间走去，一边走一边说：“不闹了，你早点睡，我去洗个澡。”米津玄师应了一声，拿起桌上那杯残酒一饮而尽，他把喝空的杯子和桌上的两个杯子拿到厨房放进水槽，最后进了菅田将晖的房间。  
为什么米津玄师明明长了一张在别人看来不是那么好看的脸，在自己的眼中却总有一种无法言说却摄人心魄的美。“大概是他那双总闪烁着光芒的眼睛吧，”菅田将晖一边站起来一边这么想着，“但米米的眼睛平时总是被他的头发遮住，显不出他们本身的漂亮。”  
米津玄师双手抱着刚刚还压在自己脸上的枕头，用一种含着期待的眼神看着菅田将晖，全然不知道他在脸红些什么。菅田将晖正站在门口，门口照进来的光使他身上浅浅的肌肉轮廓在皮肤上投下清晰的几弯阴影。过了好半天米津玄师才反应过来自己在以一种什么样的眼神看着菅田将晖，也反应过来了他还没换衣服，于是他立刻抱着自己怀里的枕头翻过身去，全然忘了这个其实是菅田将晖的枕头。菅田将晖看着那个仿若是赌气的背影，有些无奈的笑了笑，打开了床头的台灯。一时间，昏黄的灯光流了满室。菅田将晖伸手拿过床头洗净叠好的睡衣，米津玄师不太喜欢陌生的人替自己收拾东西，所以家中并没有雇保姆之类的人，自己的睡衣想必是米津玄师给洗净叠好的。菅田将晖偷偷看了米津玄师一眼，床上的人明明听话的一动不动的躺在那里，自己却总觉得他仿佛下一秒就会转过身来看着自己，于是在心中这种声音的催促之下，菅田将晖以这辈子目前为止最快的速度换上了睡衣。  
等菅田将晖换完了睡衣，钻进被子里时才发现米津玄师把自己的脸埋在另一个枕头里，手里还紧紧抱着自己的枕头。菅田将晖在心中暗暗叹了口气，伸出手去轻轻拍了拍米津玄师的后背，说道：“你要是在我床上睡就好好睡啊米米。”米津玄师在床上撒娇般的扭了两下，最后在菅田将晖的疯狂拍打下，米津玄师终于把枕头还了回去。  
两个人这才算是消停了，一起躺在床上共用一条被子。夜晚清凉的风从开着的窗户吹进来，弄得屋里被两个人折腾得有些燥热的空气也凉了下来。在这般夜晚难得的平静下，菅田将晖突然想起了什么，从床上起来，走出了房间。米津玄师抬头去看，却完全得不到什么有用的讯息，只听了到了一阵翻找东西的声音。在那阵声音停止之后，菅田将晖拿着一叠纸走了进来。  
“你的台本吗？”米津玄师问到。菅田将晖点了点头，说：“今天要先背点台词，明天才拍的快。”他说完之后，把枕头垫在腰后坐起来，借着台灯的光静静地看着。米津玄师静静地躺了一会，把枕头竖在床头，稍微坐起来一点，这么呆了没有五秒钟，他就找了个更舒服的姿势：把头靠在菅田将晖的肩膀上。米津玄师这样舒舒服服的靠了一会儿，突然用一种撒娇的语气说道：“来念给我听吧，晖？”细水流金般的音质，带着米津玄师自身鲜有的少年感与他自带的慵懒气质，叫人不自觉心神一荡。菅田将晖听了这句话，偏过头去看了米津玄师一眼，米津玄师那头有些凌乱的卷发垂在他的额前，遮住了他的眼睛。菅田将晖开口：“你的头发有些长了啊，应该可以梳起来了吧，”米津玄师没有接话，菅田将晖见他不回答，便用台本轻轻拍了拍米津玄师的脑袋，“喂，回答我啊米米。”  
米津玄师抬头看了他一眼，有些茫然的说道：“啊，你在问我啊，我还以为你在读台本呢。”他又伸手摸了摸自己的额前的头发，接着说道：“是有些长了啊，但梳起来还真没有试过。”菅田将晖点点头，道：“那你之前买的发带不就可以用上了吗？”米津玄师笑着说：“嗯，过两天可以试一试。”  
菅田将晖笑着翻开了自己的台本，用他在剧中应有的温柔语气读了起来：“櫂直回到家，打开屋门，打开屋内的灯，并向里屋的人说道‘我回来了。’”菅田将晖跳过对方的话语，一直念到这一幕结束。这一幕挺长，米津玄师在他念的时候也没有说话或动作，于是他偏过头去看米津玄师有没有睡着，却对上了他那双眼睛。“又是和哪个女人对戏啊？”他突然问了这么一句。菅田将晖听了这么一句，本想开口说些什么，一个没忍住笑了出来。“你嫉妒了？”他这样问道。米津玄师眯了眯眼，大概在斟酌自己的措辞，半晌他转过头去避开菅田将晖的视线。“是有一点，但我也没有办法。”米津玄师在说完这句话之后菅田将晖也没有接话，沉默在二人之间漫开，融进被灯光染得昏黄的空气里，。过了那么稍显漫长的几秒之后，米津玄师听到了菅田将晖的轻笑。  
“你今天真是格外的坦率呢，”菅田将晖的声音里带着笑意，随即话锋一转，“那个跟我对戏的女生你没有见过吧，滨边美波小姐，刚刚十八岁，人很好的。”米津玄师“嗯”了一声，缩回了被子里。菅田将晖伸手把台灯关上，躺在米津玄师的旁边，用右手去找米津玄师的左手，然后紧紧地握住。“怎么了？”米津玄师问到。在仅有月亮作为光源的情况下，米津玄师职能看到菅田将晖的轮廓。“没什么。”菅田将晖说道，“快睡吧。明天我八点才走，还能跟你吃早饭。”米津玄师轻声应下，随后说了句晚安，在得到对方的回应之后，松开握着他右手的手，翻了个身，将后背留给了菅田将晖。  
因为某种原因，米津玄师有在睡着之前还算清醒的时期背对别人的习惯，这件事在菅田将晖与他同居后不久就发现了，也早已习惯了这件小事。但在今天这种稍显特殊的情况下，无论怎么看都有一点赌气的成分吧……  
第二天的清晨，米津玄师醒的很早，他从床上坐起来，看了看自己的手机，六点四十。晨光斜斜的映在窗帘上，再微弱的透进屋里。米津玄师借着它，也仅仅能勉强看清菅田将晖的面容。米津玄师曾在无数次的午夜梦回中见到的场景，在几个月前终于变成了事实：同菅田将晖生活在一起，过着充实平静然而绝不普通的生活。轻手轻脚地溜出房间——这对一位身高188的人可算是一件不那么容易的事情——再关上房门。在简单的洗漱后，米津玄师决定收拾一下屋子。  
其实也没什么好收拾的，就是把两个人胡乱搭在沙发上，洗手间的架子上，椅子背上的衣服放到洗衣机里去洗。因为两个人都是公众人物，在外边神经绷得极紧，于是在家中就格外的放飞自我，不拘小节。米津玄师本想洗一次就完了，结果他看着在沙发上堆成小山的衣服，只能分成两次送洗。  
把第一波衣服放进洗衣机里以后，已经七点多了，菅田将晖还有大概四十分钟才会被他自己的闹钟叫醒，刚好有时间做一顿正式一点的早餐。米津玄师盛了两小碗米，在清水中淘洗过，再放到电饭锅中加水快煮。又从冰箱冷冻室中取出昨天买的三文鱼放在一边化冻，再从冷藏室中拎一块豆腐和几颗小白菜还有半盒水果番茄，想了想又拿了两个鸡蛋。米津玄师自己一个人住的时候鲜少做饭，一般都是在楼下的居酒屋里凑合，但在菅田将晖来了之后，米津玄师做饭的频率和手艺呈直线上升。米津玄师先在水中洗过小白菜和水果番茄，再把小白菜一根根掰开，放到盘子里备用。又起锅烧油准备煎鱼。一通忙活之后，米津玄师这边刚把饭做好，菅田将晖也起床了。“早上好米米——你做了啥好香啊。”菅田将晖走过来一把抱住了正在刷锅的米津玄师的腰，带着菅田将晖体温的气息拂过米津玄师的后颈。“早上好，”米津玄师放下手中的锅，笑了笑，“快去刷牙洗脸，一会饭就凉了。”  
米津玄师把二人的早餐端到桌上，等着菅田将晖从洗手间里出来。米津玄师在桌子旁边坐着，也不动筷子，直到听见洗手间里的水声停了，菅田将晖从里面出来，坐到自己对面。菅田将晖正把酱油淋到鸡蛋上，就听见米津玄师说：“早上起来现做的，也不知道好不好吃……”菅田将晖嘴里还咬着半个鸡蛋，就接了话：“没关系啦，只要是你做的都好吃。”  
两个人安安静静地吃完了早饭，菅田将晖帮着米津玄师把碗放进水槽里，再让米津玄师出去自己刷碗。他手上不停，脑子里想象着人高马大的米津玄师早厨房了缩手缩脚做饭的场景，不自觉的笑了。“在笑什么呢，晖？”米津玄师的声音传至耳畔。菅田将晖被吓了一跳，手中的碗掉进水槽里，发出一声巨响，幸而没有碎掉。他转头瞪了米津玄师一眼，拿起刚刚掉了的碗继续刷。“没什么，就是觉得这样挺好的，”他这样说着，又换了个话题，“我昨天回来的路上听了首歌来着，我觉得特别好听。本来说回来也给你听下，结果我一回来就忘了。”  
米津玄师一听就来了兴趣，走到菅田将晖的身边，靠 在一边的橱柜上，看着他。“哪首歌叫啥啊？”他这样问了一句。菅田将晖神秘的笑了笑，在一边的毛巾上擦干了手，一闪身出了厨房，去卧室把他的手机拿过来。“我开始放咯。”菅田将晖带着他那灿烂的笑容看着米津玄师说。  
起初他什么也没有听到，，然后他安静的等待了五秒，扬声器里就传来了自己的声音。“这是……”自己已经想不起来这是那一首歌了，可能是因为发行的时间过于久远，也可能是因为自己一贯向前而不是向后看的风格。曾经自己也有许多不成熟的地方，而在现在看来，那时候的米津玄师也已经做的十分出色了。米津玄师这这样想着，歌已经放到了副歌部分。一句歌词突然蹦到自己的脑海，米津玄师不假思索地低声将它唱了出来，刚好与原曲合到一处。  
“望むのは簡単は，あなたのいる未来が……”米津玄师怔愣住了略有些僵硬地去看菅田将晖，后者正笑着看着自己。  
一首歌放完，菅田将晖把剩下的碗洗了，等他把这些事干完 他也就该走了。菅田擦干净手，走过去抱住米津玄师，又踮起脚，用自己的鼻尖抵上米津玄师的鼻尖，又蹭了蹭。他松开对方，走出厨房，拿起桌上收拾好的包，又穿上大衣，站在门口冲米津玄师告别。米津玄师看着那双充满笑意的眼睛，突然就全部理解了自己为什么会在连那首歌名字和旋律全部忘记的情况下，还能依旧准确的唱出那首歌：因为自己一直以来所期待的一直是这种生活，这样平静而幸福得不容人拒绝的生活。而菅田将晖，无疑是其中最为重要的，如同御神体一样的存在，是自己从未盼望过出现的人。在自己生命中前28年从未出现过，生活的可能出现在自己面前，米津玄师也不在抱有其他的期望，他仅仅希望自己能真正地享受与菅田将晖相伴的未来的每一刻，以及二人眼中映出的最真挚的美好。  
就如同歌中重复数次的：私それで眼福さ。”  
此后的每一日，米津玄师都将会追求有菅田将晖相伴的未来，与映在二人眼中 未尝改变的眼福。

2019年7月6日  
献给在无数个日夜支撑我的米津玄师


End file.
